Seventy Times Seven
by HoneyLissaBee
Summary: Oneshot. Darcy helped Spinner when he needed it the most, but when Darcy's life is torn apart Spinner is nowhere to be seen. Everybody assumes he has given up-including Darcy.


**This is a short little Darcy and Spinner oneshot that takes place during season seven after Darcy was raped. I have a minor case of insomnia (I blame Mountain Dew Supernova for keeping me awake past 3 AM on a Sunday morning when I have church in less than seven hours.) I hope that you enjoy this. The title comes from a song written by David Meece (inspired by Matthew 18:21-22), and may be used as a chapter title in my other fanfiction: ****We are not Forgotten****. **

**I do not own the characters of Darcy and Spinner, as well as Degrassi. I also do not own David Meece or his song lyrics. I only own my plotline and imagination.**

Seventy Times Seven (Forgiveness)

It was starting to snow. They were just light flurries of soft white flakes that melted in mid-air. Something about it seemed so peaceful. Most didn't seem to mind the cold weather, even those who had to walk home from school.

Darcy Edwards sighed. Normally, she loved the snow. Even as a young child, she often dreamed of playing in the freshly fallen blanket of frozen joy-followed by a cup of her favorite hot chocolate with a peppermint stick and whipped cream. As she grew older, she found herself inside more often, snuggling in her pajamas by the fire with her hot chocolate, popcorn, and her favorite novel as she watched the snow fall.

Today, she was only glad to be walking home. It was the first time she had walked home by herself since she cut her wrist in a suicide attempt. The scar was still there-a constant reminder of the pain and hopelessness she still felt as she walked down the sidewalk with her hands in her pocket.

As she approached her house, she reached into the mailbox. On top of the stack of letters and bills for her parents, and an invitation for her younger sister, Claire, sat an envelope. There was no stamp, and no address. Only her name written in familiar handwriting.

She opened the envelope, and pulled a letter out. Slowly, she began to read.

_Dear Darcy,_

_ I know we don't talk much anymore, but I still care about you, Darce. I know that we are not right for each other in a relationship, but that doesn't mean you do not hold a place in my heart. _

_ Even as I write this letter, I am reminded of how hurt I was by those pictures. I know that you are no longer a virgin, and your hypocrisy hurts. Sometimes, there are days I just want to say how angry I am with you to your face-but when I see you, I see pain._

_ I'm not going to Friendship Club anymore. The way everybody is there is not how I want to be. I've been reading my Bible, and in many ways they do not reflect Jesus. I admire somebody like Jay who practices what he preaches more than I respect those people who call themselves "Christians."_

_ I still pray, and I'm reading my Bible, but I'm not involved in any church. I don't want to deal with so many hypocrites right now. I'm not proclaiming my faith-though I will not deny it. I simply want to make sure that what I preach is what I'm practicing. After all, don't our actions speak louder than our words?_

_ Darcy, you were there for me when nobody else was. I lost all of my friends after I confessed my involvement in the school shooting. I was hurting and alone. You were there for me, and you showed me forgiveness. You showed me that Jesus is willing to, and can forgive even someone like me. That is totally amazing how somebody like Jesus would want to forgive someone who is essentially a murderer._

_ I don't know if you realize this right now, but Jesus can forgive you too. He can fill that emptiness you have inside. You should never let your faith slip away. You need to hold onto it, Darce, and you need to embrace that forgiveness you told me about. Just start praying, and start believing. You taught me first hand that nothing is too big for Jesus to forgive. Now, you need to listen to your own advice. _

_ Let go of all your regrets, and give them to Jesus. Seek that forgiveness you know you need. I can promise you that if you truly seek God, He will not let you down. He's pretty awesome that way._

_ Thank you for being there for me when I needed you, and I hope that I can be there for you when you need me-as a friend. I'm not holding anything against you, and I know Jesus will not either if you just ask for His forgiveness._

_Your friend,_

_ Spinner_

"**This prison has no walls  
This bondage has no chains  
My memories have no mercy  
There's no one left to blame  
Wish I could force back  
The hands of time  
And right every wrong  
Grant me just this one last chance  
Before it's gone, gone, gone**

How could I be so blind as to doubt Your love?  
How could I go on living without Your love?

Seventy times seven  
Will You forgive me for all that I've done  
Seventy times seven  
I'm so afraid of what I've become

For all the promises laid to waste  
For all the seeds unsown  
For all the justice I never faced  
I must now atone  
Is there a soul that can't be saved  
Is there a heart that has no hope  
Is there a peace that can still be made  
Please say it's so

How could I be so blind as to doubt Your love?  
How could I go on living without Your love?

Seventy times seven  
Will You forgive me for all that I've done  
Seventy times seven  
I'm so afraid of the man I've become

Seventy times seven  
Will You forgive me for all that I've done  
Seventy times seven  
Your love can save me from what I've become

Seventy times seven"


End file.
